


How it Happens

by msplum99



Series: Almost Like A Soulmate [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Love at First Sight, Meet-Cute, Modern Westeros, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msplum99/pseuds/msplum99
Summary: She hadn’t drink one drop of alcohol but she felt intoxicated with giddiness to open all her cards in front of this man she just met.





	How it Happens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LabuKelabu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabuKelabu/gifts).

“Fancy meeting you here, _wench.”_

Jaime Lannister stood in front of her with all of his golden glory; golden hair, sharp jaw, tailored suit and designer shoes. He flashed his charming grin that she became familiar with last night, along with the humor that didn’t reach his bottle green eyes.

_The _Jaime Lannister, _who_ is supposedly the VIP guest for the exhibition from the infamous Lannister family, _who _lent their family collection for the exhibition, _whom _she supposed to showed around today.

_Jaime_, who warmed her bed just last night.

…

_11 hours 23 minutes before_

Brienne didn’t usually fall asleep on the tube back home, it is too much hassle if she missed her stop and had to walk home, especially with the cold December wind slapping her face and chilling her bone.

But today was an especially tiring day, she didn’t get the chance to sit her ass down since nine in the morning, even during meal time. Between new statues and paintings coming to the museum for the new exhibition, and Sansa taking a day off _right before the grand opening_, she had no choice but to help out onsite until the exhibition is ready for tomorrow. She had to skip gym today, but she got enough exercise helping the mover with the logistics to compensate the loss. She didn’t stop today, not even to admire all the swords and armors coming and ready to be displayed for the annual Renaissance exhibition for Maiden’s day. 

‘_Love of my life_’ by Queen was playing on her earphone, the soothing melody made Brienne closed her eyes in relaxation and leaned on her seat. _Just for 5 minutes, _she thought.

After what felt like 5 seconds Brienne opened her eyes to her stop. _Shit_. She hurriedly got off from the tube to the station while cursing herself softly.

Brienne decided to stop by the Pentoshi restaurant across the station for a takeaway. She was starving but simply had no energy to fix herself dinner. She could imagine eating her food while watching Westflix, winding down in her tub, and then proceed to bed. She rummaged through her pocket only to find nothing.

_No_.

Her card wallet was missing. She huffed in exhaustion; all of her cards are in there. Tomorrow she will have to make a trip to the bank in between the exhibition, skipping lunch again. How about now? She’s not sure she got anything in her fridge. Maybe there is some cash in her bag?

_Shit, shit, shit. _What a shitty day today turned out to be.

“Hey,” someone tapped Brienne’s shoulder.

When she turned around, an attractive man with the sharpest green eyes filled her vision. He was tall, although Brienne still got 1 to 2 inches on him; wearing designer clothing and shoes that could simply cover two months of Brienne’s salary.

“I supposed this is yours?”

His low vibrato woke her up from her reverie. Her eyes followed his hands and saw her card wallet.

“Thank goodness! Thank you so much!” Her relief must have been palpable on her face as he offered her a pleasant smile. Even his teeth are straight out of toothpaste commercial. Brienne unconsciously closed her mouth to hide her prominent and crooked teeth.

Suddenly Brienne’s stomach rumbled loudly, there was no way the man in front of her didn’t hear it. Brienne’s face immediately flushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled loudly. His assessing eyes turned bright and amused, “My name is Jaime.”

Brienne’s quite sure that her entire body turned red already.

“I’m Brienne. Thank you again for this,” she stopped there because she didn’t know what else to say, her awkwardness is surfacing. She was too uncomfortable to see into his knowing eyes, so she kept glancing at the restaurant sign behind him.

“So… Late dinner?” he probed still with that smiling expression on his face.

Like he was intrigued by this awkward hulking mannish woman.

Experience has taught her to stay far away from such curious eyes; before their comments turned malice, _after_ realizing how they are intimidated by her appearances. However, _his_ curiosity felt genuine, it confused Brienne.

“Umm… yes. Do you want anything? As a thank you for finding my wallet? I’ll pay.” Brianne hurriedly suggested. _That’s proper right? As a thank you gesture?_

He raised his eyebrow; once again she can feel his eyes zeroed on her. He leaned closer to her, disrupting her personal space.

“Well… I won’t refuse a warm dinner and someone to talk to,” he spoke while grinning at her and entered the restaurant.

Brienne was dumbfounded; she didn’t mean to treat a stranger to dinner _with her_. She was just going to treat him _a take out_, make it polite yet impersonal. She gritted her teeth and followed him inside the restaurant.

Surprisingly, Jaime was actually easy to talk to. Once she got past her suspicion toward his intention, Brienne found out that he’s a talkative one; kept probing and poking questions after questions at her. When he found out that she works at King’s Landing Museum, they fell into long conversation about their shared-interest in medieval history, especially in weaponry. When she told him about the exhibition she’s currently in charge of, he got this funny look on his face, although it was gone as fast as a blink of an eye.

They talk about how their mother died when they were young, about how his father turned into steel the day his mother died and how her father gave his all raising her without a mother. They talk about growing up at Casterly Rock and Tarth respectively, moving and living at King’s Landing throughout their adult life.

When the topic of relationship came up, he vaguely told her about his failed relationship with this woman he has been with basically his entire life.

When it was her turn, Brienne considered whether she can trust Jaime or not. She hadn’t drink one drop of alcohol but she felt intoxicated with giddiness to open all her cards in front of this man she just met.

_Whatever, it’s not like I’ll be seeing him again in the future. _She mused, “Alright, I have never been with anyone before.”

She can felt him raising his eyebrow like it’s habitual. She can felt the mood shifted heavier.

“Elaborate, please?”

Brienne felt herself flushed from the roots of her hair. She didn’t lift her head in embarrassment. “Well, it’s just… I-I have never been in a relationship before; nor slept with anyone. It’s nothing really.”

She hoped her voice can sound like she didn’t care. Although it was not a lie, Brienne already accepted the fact that she would end up alone, maybe with one to two cat to accompany her in the future; she _knows _how she looks, so rather than suppressing her pride, she’d rather make her own choice by not hoping for anything resembling romantic notion in her life. In reality, the more she gets herself busy, the less she dwells on her non-existent romantic life. But some nights when she can’t sleep, she can’t help but imagining how does it feel to be loved and taken care of by someone.

When her confession was met with silence, Brienne lifted her face and she was taken aback by Jaime’s expression. His breath got slower and his pupil was wide with something Brienne didn’t understand. She bit her lower lip in concern, “Jaime, are you okay?”

“My apartment is nearby, come with me?”

…

_Present day_

“Jaime,” she still can’t believe her eyes.

“Oh, so you do remember. I guess with you screaming my name over and over last night, there’s no way you forget it so fast.”

“Jaime!” she can feel her cheek starting to blush. She darted her eyes around to see if there’s anybody listening to their conversation, but they were alone at the hallway.

“That’s more like it.”

“Why do you have to be so… crude!”

Suddenly his eyes zeroed in on her. He took a step forward, startling Brienne, causing her to step backward. His step was so intense and full of intention like a predator ready to jump on his prey.

Brienne panicked and was running plans for escape, but Jaime was faster. His sturdy left hand suddenly wrapped around her waist firmly, putting her between him and a wall. His emerald eyes gazed straight to her eyes. His weaker right hand cupped her cheek and brushes it back and forth with his thumb.

“Well, I’m sorry; I thought we had something last night, but then I found my bed empty and cold this morning,” he taunted, sounding almost disappointed, but that’s not possible or so Brienne thought. Men like him didn’t want her _that way_, they only enjoy the challenge of _who gets to bed Big Brienne_.

Brienne was flabbergasted; she felt the weight at the pit of her stomach, as she whispered out “I thought you want me gone in the morning.” _Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?_

“Why would I want that?” His thumb stopped brushing her cheek; Brienne felt immediate loss of comfort from his lack of movement.

“I mean you are you, and I am me, I-I know what I look like Jaime, men like you don’t…” before Brienne finished her sentence, Jaime’s lips were on hers, gently demanding her to respond. His lips were soft and warm. Brienne threw her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer while grabbing his curls at the back of his head around her fingers.

When they eventually paused, Jaime pulls back his head, with swollen lips and dark wanting eyes, he looked straight into Brienne’s eyes, “There are no men like me, only me.”

Brienne was a little bit disorientated from the whole exchange, she wanted to kiss him again, she wanted to feel Jaime’s warm skin on her mouth.

“Please tell me you feel the same thing last night. Please tell me you want this too.” Jaime attached his lips just under her jaw, wetting the spot with his tongue and nibbling on it.

“Jaime, I-” Brienne closed her eyes, enjoying Jaime’s lips and warm body pushing her into the wall on her backside.

Suddenly Brienne’s stomach growled loudly, and the fact that they stand in the middle of quite hallway, echoed the sound louder.

Jaime laughed loudly on her neck, he laughed so hard, he had to detangle himself from Brienne and hold on to her arms. The familiar flush spread out widely from her cheek to her ears and neck. Twice in two days her stomach decided to betray her.

“I guess we can start with dinner, well then my lady,” Jaime winks at her and held his arms for her to hold to, pasting the same grin she starts to adore.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fanfic ever!  
I'm not native english speaker, if there are any grammar mistake, please understand :)
> 
> A little bit ooc I guess.
> 
> Sending this as a gift for LabuKelabu (Idk how to tag her here D:) as a thank you for beta-ing my work!!


End file.
